Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf (born: Renton Michael jr Thurwolf) is the son of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf | devil fruit= | }} Appearance Eliskuya is a tall slender man with a unique long sea green hair hair that hangs down to his pointy ears and back. He is usually seen wearing a large Romanian black cape jacket with white lineing, that covers his whole body and himself(borrow from [http://shamanking.wikia.com/wiki/Boris_Tepes_Dracula Boris Tepes Dracula]) , with a shirt with a "TX" logo on it on the back says "Destiny",with some black pants larger near the end and held up by three belts, and with black Shoes. he also has a one big single black raven wing. under the jacket Personality his personality is one of carefree. Prior to his evil side, as he has friends when he was a teenager and willingly tells eveyone to calm down. All the time, his carefree and nice attitude turn people away. that he is very nice, and is respectful to those he follows worthy. Well-spoken and somewhat graceful, he is calm, collected, friendly. He can be seen angry and never get caught off his guard, but this rarely never happens but he always calls rude people [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Examples_of_typical_Puerto_Rican_vocabulary insects]. Character Relationships *twin son to Mikoto Maria thurwolf and Renton Michael Sr thurwolf *twin brother to Lilly Michelle thurwolf *Adoptive "big" brother to Millie "Millanna" Marson *half brother to Rena tearson *Was defeated and killed in fight with someone *Foster brother and cousin to the ravenkora clan *grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor *Was a test-subject by the ravenkora clan *Nephew to Chris "Reeve" Tearson Skills *'Illusions': he can master this ability is just apart of his own Image. He can send his own images into his enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponent cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them. *'Book of Dark Ages': *'Raven Puppet Guardian' *'Robot Clones' Spirit See More: Unknown Oversoul Weapony *''See also'': Unnamed Sword Of Thurwolf Clan (borken in half) *''See also'': Zavendara Sword *''See also'': Thurwolf Clan bow and arrow (Borken in half) His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his japanese mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His girlfriend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *Honor and Pride *being handsome *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *his alter ego name: "Elisyate" His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona and Ellie of lily five *Death *Blood *Volcano's *not being handsome *being a monster Quotes *"if I saw her again. I'll be sure to cut her face in half evily" (talking about Sharona) *"Your worless strength is very annoying me" *"''how Pathetic..." *"Now I remember"(recalling himself suffering from amnesia) *"Giving up already? C'mon don't give hope, I'm there with you"(being helpful) History Birth - Childhood Being the son of Thurwolf clan. with a cowardly native american father named Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf and along with his beautiful japanese mother Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and named him after his father, he grew up in the shadows with his twin sister along. The Nightmare - the death of his mother Death six mouth later.. after he was dead, Eliskuya was thrown in a mouth of a volcano Return - suffering from amnesia Revenge Trivia *the name meaning Eliskuya, comes from "Elis"(Bible) and "Kuya"(older brother). if one mixs the name into one. well trun into a meaning of "Bible older brother" *there is a runinng gag,with Eliskuya. if there is something shocking, he well let out a high-pitched girliest scream out External Links Category:Original Characters Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Gallery Eliskuya's_single_black_raven_wing.jpg|The black single left wing Eliskuya's_large_Romanian_black_cape jacket.jpg|Eliskuya wearing his Large Romanian black cape jacket with white lineing outfit.(with his face hidden)